freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy.mp2
Diplomatic Contact To diplomatically engage requires a unit next to a nation's units or cities. This allows cease-fire and peace pacts. The time period you can engage after contact is seen by typing . All other deals require a diplomat or spy to enter a city and 'Become Ambassador' to establish an embassy. Embassies An Embassy gives permanent intel on tax rates, treasury gold, technologies, and foreign relations. An embassy allows making deals such as: trading gold, technology, shared vision, maps; and forming an alliance. To engage in diplomacy you must: * Go to the tab to select the nation with whom you wish to engage. * Click the button. * Using the menus, decide what you wish to give and receive (see pacts). If an AI player is cooperating, you can often find out why by attempting a peace or alliance with them. Diplomats See also Diplomatic actions With diplomats and spies, you can observe and manipulate other civilizations more subtly than by military means. Both units are fragile and must move cautiously to survive. More diplomatic aggressive actions can spark a diplomatic incident if perpetrated against a civilization you're not at war with; this is sufficient provocation to allow treaties to be revoked under representative government. A Courthouse, Police Station, or Supreme Court offer some protection against these actions. Two actions can be done on a lone enemy unit (these actions cannot be attempted on a stack of units): * Bribe Unit. A foreign unit can be bribed with gold to join your nation, if the enemy isn't a democracy. Bribery can even be done when not at war, but causes a diplomatic incident. Bribe cost depends on several factors: ** increases with wealth of the enemy civilization; ** increases with enemy unit production cost and veterancy; ** decreases with enemy unit hitpoints; ** decreases with increasing distance from enemy capital; ** half cost if enemy unit is non-military. * Sabotage Enemy Unit. A Spy can sabotage an enemy unit, reducing its hitpoints by half if successful. Sabotage can only be done if at war. After successful sabotage, a spy returns to the nearest domestic city. All other actions require your diplomatic unit to reach an enemy city alive and attempt to enter it. Diplomats can attempt only one diplomatic act, whose success or failure brings them to their end, while spies are more hardy and often survive their mission. In-game, names of Diplomatic actions will either have the word "Escape" after them or not, to indicate survival of the mission or not. Enemy diplomats or spies in the city will oppose any hostile action. Either your diplomat or the defending diplomat will die. If the defending diplomat dies, you lose one movement point and may try again. The actions available at an enemy city are: * Establish embassy. Diplomats and spies always succeed when asked to establish an embassy. An embassy gives you permanent contact with that civilization and the ability to make deals beyond cease-fire or peace. * Investigate city. Your unit reports on the city: its units, buildings, and what it is producing. * Sabotage city. Attempts to destroy a building. Diplomats select at random, but spies can choose a specific building (with a reduced chance of success.) Palaces and Wonders can't be sabotaged. City Walls or any building in a capital have half the chance of success. Sabotage is only possible if at war. If successful, a spy returns to the nearest domestic city. * Industrial Sabotage. Same as above, but your unit attempts to destroy what a city is currently producing. * Steal Advance. Your agent attempts to steal a tech. A city can only be stolen from once by Diplomats; Spies can steal more than once, but the city becomes more resistant each time. Diplomats steal a random tech. Spies can choose a specific tech (with a reduced chance of success). Theft may be attempted when not at war, but causes a diplomatic incident. A successful spy is returned to the nearest domestic city. * Steal Map Fragments. Steals a portion of the world map of the target nation, giving you vision of fragments of their world map. The fragments are not "regions" but rather a "spattered" revelation of the nation's entire map. * Incite revolt. For an amount of gold so large that this action is rare indeed, a foreign city will change allegiance and join your nation, bringing along all nearby units that call it home, but reducing its size by 1. Units in other cities remain in the enemy's control, but units outside cities are lost to both players. Incitement may be attempted even when not at war, but causes a diplomatic incident. After success, a spy returns to the nearest domestic city. This action doesn't work in capital cities, if the target is a democracy, or if the nation has the Mausoleum of Mausolos. The cost varies on several factors: ** increases with wealth of the enemy civilization; ** decreases with increasing distance from enemy capital; ** increases with present unit and building production costs; ** half if city is empty; ** increases with city size (modified by happiness of individual citizens); ** half if city is in revolt or enemy civilization is in anarchy ** double if city is celebrating; ** decreases if the city was originally yours, or (less) if it is not currently owned by its original builder; ** increases if city has a Courthouse. * Poison city water. Only the spy can commit this atrocity, and only in war; it empties the city granary and kills one citizen. A successful spy returns to the nearest domestic city. Pacts Players can make informal requests, agreements, and threats via in-game chat. To transfer actual property they must arrange a pact. This can be done if the players have contact or an embassy. Each player can build a list of items offered next to a list of what will be receive in return. These can include: * A copy of your current map — showing either all the terrain you have discovered, or just a sea map. * Technology transfer. * Cities in your empire (except the capital), which will take with them any units that call the city home. (The setting which allows this is often disabled in massive multiplayer games.) * Gold from your treasury. * Access to your vision — everything your cities and units can see as the game unfolds. Unlike the other items, this is a persistent ability, and must be cancelled in your player list when you no longer wish the other player to see what you are doing. * An embassy. * An alliance treaty. * A cease-fire, peace (requires only contact, not an embassy.) To remove an item from the list, double-click on it. Only if both players indicate �� satisfaction is the deal consummated and the transfer of goods made. Diplomatic states None This is the state of having no status at all: the nations have never encountered each other. War If two nations have met, the default state is war. Unlike most other diplomatic states, war is declared unilaterally by one player on another; thus, declaring war only requires that you have already met the player once or he has declared war on one of your allies. To declare war on an opponent, cancel any treaties with that player until the War state is reached. Only the War state allows one to attack a unit or to take a city. In War, foreign units impose zones of control and cities can be incited to revolt with no disapproval from the senate. Cease-fire A cease-fire can be agreed, which entails no restrictions other than a lack of war. After 16 turns, it will lead back to the state of war. Be careful that reverting to a war state does not trigger consequences in the diplomatic states of allies and neighboring nations. The first time you meet an AI player, it will always offer you a cease-fire treaty. Under representative governments, the Senate will block an unprovoked attempt to declare war again before the end of a cease-fire; the only way to do so is to dissolve the Senate by revolution then break the treaty in the ensuing anarchy. (However, the Statue of Liberty allows you to break a treaty and restore order in the same turn.) In this diplomatic state, units impose zones of control. Armistice If you want peace with a nation, you can sign a peace treaty. For a transition period there will be an armistice. Like ceasefire, it has a countdown of 16 turns, but unlike a ceasefire, ends up in the peace status when the time runs out. This transition period allows time to move units that would be automatically disbanded under Peace if they were inside the other player's borders. The AI will always insist on some turns of ceasefire, then armistice, then peace, and will use the armistice to move its units out of the other player's territory. Breaking an armistice drops you to war. Under representative governments, the Senate will block attempts to nullify an armistice. In this diplomatic state units impose zones of control. Peace A peace treaty may be a step towards an alliance. Or, it might be a way to force an untrusted nation from entering your territory, knowing that its Senate will prevent such actions. Peace treaties come into effect after 16 rounds of armistice, if no incidents occur. A nation may wish to deliberately spark an incident to prevent this from happening. When a peace treaty kicks in, all military units inside the other nations's territory are immediately disbanded. Military units cannot cross the other nation's borders without first nullifying the treaty in the tab. Cancelling a peace treaty drops you straight to war. Be careful declaring peace with a nation where military cooperation might be needed--you each will be unable to enter each other's territory, since that is considered an act of war, and under representative governments, the Senate will block an unprovoked declaration of war. A nation without a Senate can unilaterally ignore this, but not the player who does have it. Therefore, a player with a representative government only ties his own hands, when he makes peace with a player who has an absolutist form of government. The above restrictions do not apply to any nation possessing The Statue of Liberty. Peaceful units impose zones of control and can't be attacked. Alliance Alliance treaties come with obligations. You won't be able to ally any player that is at war with any current ally, and vice versa. If one of your allies declares war on another, the alliance with the aggressor is automatically broken. In an alliance, zones of control don't apply. Allied units can enter the same tile, city, or transport unit. Breaking an alliance drops you to armistice treaty, giving each player time to move their units out of the other player's territory before a new peace treaty kicks in and disbands units. Non-representative governments can further nullify the armistice to a war, and/or then propose a cease-fire. Under representative governments, the senate will block an attempt to break an alliance without provocation. An alliance can be broken at will by non-representative governments or any nation with the Statue of Liberty.